right here (right now)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Jimmy drives Ziva to the airport. A reunion.


Jimmy's car pulls up to the departures terminal at Dulles and Ziva looks over the console at her friend. There's a sad little smile on Jimmy's face and Ziva's sure her own smile is a mirror. She reaches out to squeeze his hand.

"This is only a good-bye for now, Jimmy," she reminds him, surprisingly misty-eyed at leaving them all behind. Again.

"I know," Jimmy laughs a little. "At least this time we know where you are." It's not said with malice, just a simple relief that she's out there in the world, able to be contacted.

Ziva hums a little. "When we are all settled," she pauses, the gravity of the coming conversation with Tony forming a knot in her stomach, "you and Breena and Victoria, you will have to visit. We will all visit. I am not saying goodbye forever." Her last statement is almost under her breath, a reminder to herself more than it is to Jimmy.

He squeezes her hand and nods. "We'd like that. Now," his smile is more genuine, excited, "go on. You have a flight to catch."

"Thank you for the ride, Jimmy," Ziva says warmly, sincerely. She leans over the console and presses a kiss to his cheek, patting it gently. "You really are the best of friends."

"Aw," Jimmy waves her off, smiling, "it's nothing you wouldn't do for us." His gaze catches on something over her shoulder and his smile only grows. "Go be happy, Ziva."

Ziva gathers the small duffle at her feet and shoots Jimmy one last smile before climbing out of the car. She stands on the sidewalk outside of Dulles for a moment, gathering herself. It hasn't been very long since she was at the airport, walking back into the danger and chaos of her former life, but this feels big, her stomach fluttering anxiously as she thinks about the two most important people in her life - waiting for her just on the other side of the Atlantic.

The sidewalk is crowded, despite the late hour, and there's a low buzz of chatter and commotion around her. Surprisingly, Ziva's not made anxious by it, if anything, the white noise around her is grounding, allowing her to focus on the reunion just a few short hours away.

"There she is!" a voice floats through the crowd and Ziva smiles to herself, resettling her duffel bag on her shoulder and heading into the airport. It's nice - other people in the world reuniting with their loved ones.

And then - "Ima!"

Her heart stops.

Tears fill her eyes, blurring the shapes of the two people in front of her.

"Tali? Tony?" Her voice is barely audible, more of a gasp than anything.

Tali runs at her and Ziva automatically kneels down to catch her, her brain still not processing what's actually happening. Her arms wrap around Tali and the little girl is warm and cuddly, grounding Ziva to this moment. Tony is just a few steps behind, tears filling his eyes too. Tali hugs Ziva's neck, burying her face in her mother's scarf and oh, this. This is what her heart has been missing. This was the final piece of the puzzle.

"My Tali, my little love, oh," Ziva cries into Tali's hair, holding her daughter like she's never going to let go.

Tony's hand is there suddenly, warm and strong on her shoulder. His fingers tremble imperceptibly. She looks up at him, at the tears in his eyes, and smiles tremulously. "Tony?" she breathes his name, not even sure that she can trust her eyes.

"Hi," he says softly, simply. Ziva stands up, still holding Tali and the little girl instinctively wraps her legs around Ziva's waist. Tony's hand supports Tali's back and they're a unit. A three person unit.

"What? I thought -" Ziva shakes her head. "How, Tony?"

He grins, a full DiNozzo smile. "You thought we were going to let you fly home alone?"

"Well, yes?" Ziva replies, still stunned that they're here. That she's holding her daughter. "Your texts -"

"Were sent from the air," Tony laughs. "Miracle of technology."

"But - I thought -"

"I couldn't reply initially, but once I got that sweet in-flight WiFi? All bets were off," he says, leaning in.

He's here.

They're here.

Tali sniffles against her neck and Ziva's hand automatically comes up to stroke comfortingly at her hair. "Daddy said not to say anything in the video," she mumbles against Ziva's shoulder. "We're a surprise!"

"Oh," Ziva gasps, pressing a lingering kiss against the side of Tali's head. "You are. The best surprise."

And then tears are falling steadily down her cheeks and Tony's arms are around her, squishing Tali in between them. He's holding them close, his chin resting on top of her head, whispering to her, "We missed you. We love you." She wraps one arm around his back and holds his jacket like it's a lifeline and lets his whispered words lull her into a relaxed state.

She whispers the words back - "I love you" - against his chest and he doesn't hear her, but he knows.

Out in his car, Jimmy watches the family reunite, a huge smile on his face at both the hug and the fact that he got to be a part of this moment, even minimally. He restarts his car and slowly pulls away from the curb, confidently leaving Ziva with Tony and Tali.

She's finally home.

* * *

_a/n: im agitated that i got my hopes up for nothing. but thag does mean you guys get this fic. please dont ask about the logistics of tony and tali flying back to dc and back to paris and all that. i dont have the brain power to contemplate it lol. i just wantsd to write a cute airport reunion to make me happy! _

_enjoy :)_


End file.
